Saved
by R3DRidingHood
Summary: This is a Bellarke Fanfiction in which Bellamy saves Clarke from a vicious attack, spurring their ever present chemistry to eventually be acknowledged. Bellamy shares his softer side with Clarke, which is usually only reserved for his sister. (I am terrible at writing summaries.) This is sort of rated T/M so beware.
1. Saved

**A/N ****_This is my first ever fanfiction. I have no idea what i'm doing really. So i'll only carry it on if people want me too. _**

_**This is about Bellamy saving Clarke and them both coming to realise that they actually like each other. **_

* * *

Being stuck inside the crappy tent was bad enough, let alone the fact that she had to share it with Finn _and _Raven.  
After that night in the bunker, Finn had moved his stuff into Clarke's tent. She was happy about getting to spend more nights with him, until _she _arrived. As soon and Raven hopped out of that pod and assaulted Finn's face with her lips, Clarke knew whatever had gone on between her and Finn before was over. Since then she'd had to put her feelings aside, she may still be a teenage girl but this was earth and she couldn't get too attached to anyone. The people she loved seemed to be dropping like flies.

Ravens giggle filled the whole tent and Clarke growled under her breath in annoyance. It wouldn't be as bad if she couldn't see their compromising position from the corner of her eye.  
Clarke hissed as she tried to cover her face with her poor excuse of a pillow to drown the noise out. It was hard to get over Finn when she had to spend so much of her time with him. After this method proved to be ineffective, Clarke grabbed her sketching pad and pencils and huffed as she pushed her way out of the tent. Clarke needed to get away from them, their happiness together was tearing her up inside. What she thought she had with Finn was just a fling. They both needed someone that night and they just so happened to be there together at the time. Breathing in deeply, the cool air tickled Clarke's skin like a silky blanket, cooling her anger and allowing her to relax. It wasn't quite dark yet so the soft light from the setting sun cast a perfect glow among the woods that surrounded the camp. Dashes of reds, oranges and purples filled the crevasses between the canopies creating an almost magical image. Clarke rubbed the pencils between her thumb and fingers whilst wondering which angle she should capture this moment from. Drawing always made her forget about everything for a while, like her problems flowed out through her hand and onto the page. The silhouettes of the trees against the bright colours from the sunset looked best from a corner near the very edge of the wall the hundred had built around their camp to keep the grounders out. Clarke was proud of what they'd accomplished but she knew it wouldn't take much for someone to get through the wall if they wanted to. Even though it wasn't much, the wall provided some sense of safety to her. Finally, she settled on the damp ground next to the wall and began to sketch. The scene in front of her started to appear upon the page and Clarke smiled at the familiar feeling of bliss that accompanied her when she drew. Suddenly a flock of birds erupted from one of the trees, scattering black dots across the sky. Clarke jumped at the movement, dropping her pencil which then rolled through a gap in the wall. "Fuck." She cursed as an eerie silence washed over the camp as Clarke got up to retrieve the pencil. Just has her hand slipped through the gap, more rustling shook from the trees next to the wall. Clarke froze in fear, her hand hovered above the pencil, not wanting to move in case she drew attention to herself but also not wanting to leave the pencil behind. There weren't many of them and she didn't want to lose one just because she was a little frightened. There was no way she could fight off a grounder, despite how fierce she acted around the rest of the camp. The cool air that had once comforted her earlier now shook her with an icy grasp that torn at her skin making her body shake even more. Clarke's breathing became laboured and condensed in the plummeting temperatures as she trembled at the thought of being attacked by a grounder.

The rustling came closer until the wall began to creak under the pressure of a heavy force. Clarke clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle the sound of her breathing and the sobs of terror from escaping. Suddenly the wall gave way and a large, dark shadow leaped over the collapsed wall and into Clarke. The impact of the body threw her onto her back and Clarke coughed trying to bring the air back into her lungs. Panic and fear surged through her body. Her eyes darted around frantically trying to see what had attacked her. A low rumble emitted from the body now on top of her, Clarke's eyes shot up to see a large panther pinning her to the ground. A drop of saliva splattered onto Clarke's nose, making her whimper. Clarke's hands felt around the ground next to her in a desperate attempt to find any sort of weapon. No way could she be killed and eaten by a big cat. The panther drew its fierce jaws open as it lunged towards her neck. Clarke shrieked in terror at her impending doom.

A deep grunt filled the air and the panther sagged before flopping on top on Clarke. She muffled a cry as the weight of the panther began to lift. Clarke's eyes lifted above her. _Bellamy_. Relief wracked her body as he threw the panther to the side and offered a hand to help her up. She glanced at his hand. She wanted to take it, hold it in her own hands. He made her feel safe. Clarke shook away those thoughts and pushed herself up of the ground, she didn't want to look weak in front of him. She sniffed as she dusted off her clothes. "Thanks."

"No problem, princess." Bellamy smirked.

Clarke, embarrassed that she had to be saved, bent down to pick up her art supplies. "Ah crap." She winced as she realised there was a large gash across some of her chest and shoulder. Gingerly she pressed the wound with her fingers to test for any serious damage. It needed to be cleaned and maybe even stitches. Bellamy lunged forwards and spun Clarke round to face him "What's wrong? Are you okay?" his words stumbled out of his mouth in a panic. Clarke flinched from being moved too quickly and Bellamy's eyes dropped down to her injury. "Clarke," he whispered softly as he inspected the cut. She shook him off. She didn't like the way she felt when he was around her. Butterflies wriggled in her stomach and her cheeks flushed. Bellamy reasserted himself and cleared his throat. "I need to clean this." Clarke said nonchalantly as she began to walk towards the drop ship where they kept all of their medical supplies. Bellamy caught up with her quickly and fell into step beside her. "What were you doing out of your tent so late?" He asked.

Clarke glanced at the ground. She felt embarrassed about her jealousy of Finn and Raven and Bellamy of all people would not be someone she discussed it with. "Too crowded. I just need some air." She said nonchalantly again.

A quizzical expression flickered onto Bellamy's face as he scratched his chin. "It's because of Finn and Raven, isn't it?"

Clarke scoffed as she kicked a stone out of her path.  
"Oh come on. Don't play dumb with me. I know you like him." Bellamy snickered with a hint of pain in his voice.

"What? No, of course not." She lied.

"Seriously though, I don't get what you see in him. Stupid spacewalker." Bellamy almost snarled.

"Whatever." Clarke sighed as she tried to open the door to the drop ship.  
"Hey," he swatted her hand away from the door. "Let me." He said softly.

Clarke backed away from the door, still keeping pressure on her wound.  
Bellamy swung the door open and ushered Clarke inside. "Sit on the table so I can look at it properly." Bellamy ordered as he shifted around the room collecting things to clean the wound and stitch it up with. Clarke's eyes widened in bewilderment. "Bellamy Blake, tending to the wounded. Oh my stars." Clarke jested.

Bellamy grunted in response as he poured alcohol onto a cloth to clean Clarke's cut.

Clarke shifted on the table, uneasy at being so close to Bellamy. She could feel his warm breath against her neck as he tenderly cleaned the blood from her skin. "Hey, relax princess." Bellamy smiled. Clarke still winced as the alcohol stung on the open flesh even though he was being as careful as he could. "Sorry." He said gingerly.

Clarke was taken back by this new side of Bellamy. She had never seen him be so tentative to anyone but his sister, Octavia.

"Its going to need stitches, right?" he asked for conformation from Clarke.

Clarke glanced down at the gash across her chest and shoulder, now that It had been cleaned up, it wasn't quite as bad.

"Uh, yeah. I think so." Clarke nodded in agreement as Bellamy prepared the needle.

He stood much closer to her this time so that he was able to see the flesh much easier. Bellamy could almost hear the sound of her heart beating away. The scent of Clarke filled the air around him, making it surprisingly harder to concentrate. All he could think of was running his hand through her golden curls, pulling her so close to him that they could just fade into each other. Bellamy cleared his throat and sniffed as if to clear his head from the images of him and Clarke. "Your shirt is covered in blood." He stated.

"Oh shit," She sighed in return. "I'll have to wash it tomorrow."

"You can't keep that one on. You might get an infection." Bellamy said worried.

Clarke shrugged her shoulders, what else could she do? "I'm not walking around without a t-shirt on in this camp. I know what kind of people are down here." Clarke argued.

Bellamy glanced around the room before his eyes lit up a little. "Wait here." He said before jogging out of the drop ship and into the night.

With some time to herself, Clarke tried to make herself look a little more presentable, not that she cared what Bellamy thought of her. Or did she?

Clarke thought about the way he had saved her from that panther and had been to gentle and kind to her afterwards. Maybe this was just one of the many sides of Bellamy Blake. She sighed as she waited for his return.

"Sorry it's not exactly fit for a princess, princess." Bellamy smirked as he threw her a plain black t shirt. She held it out in front of her using the arm that wasn't injured. The shirt smelled like Bellamy and she instantly wanted to be consumed by its scent. "You want me to wear your shirt?" she asked confused.

Bellamy shrugged, "Well yeah. I just thought you could wear it until you got yours cleaned."

Clarke liked this side of him. "Oh. Thanks." She smiled as she tried to manoeuvre out of her current shirt and into his without revealing too much.

Bellamy looked away so she could change but it was clear that she was struggling. "Just let me help you. Your inability to get naked is making me agitated." He sighed, realising he had been unusually kind towards Clarke.

And the normal Bellamy was back again she thought.

"Fine." She said defeated. There was no way she could get dressed on her own. Bellamy strode over to her and began to lift Clarke's shirt. "No peaking." She said sternly. She'd seen enough girls going in and out of his tent often enough to know that Bellamy liked to look at girls. He huffed in response and continued to wriggle Clarke from her shirt.

One clean shirt and a couple stitches later, Clarke was all patched up and ready to collapse from exhaustion. She hopped down from the table and tried to straighten out her new shirt. It dwarfed Clarke, making her wonder why she'd never noticed how tall or well built he was before.  
Bellamy glanced down at his own clothes and grunted at the blood stains on his shirt from stabbing the panther. Before Clarke could turn away, Bellamy ripped his shirt of and stood in front of Clarke for a moment. Her eyes traced across his skin before hastily glancing at the ground. Clarke's cheeks flushed at the thought of running her hand along his chest. Bellamy smiled at Clarke's embarrassment before putting a clean shirt on, himself.  
Clarke needed to win back some dominance so she strode towards the door of the drop ship and flung it open. She swallowed a cry of pain and walked strongly back out into the camp. "Clarke, wait." Bellamy called from inside. Clarke turned to face him, wrapping her arms around herself to stop the shivering. "I thought we were done?" she asked, teeth almost chattering. Bellamy, with a cheeky grin on his face, left the drop ship to meet Clarke. "Don't I get a proper thank you?"

Clarke scoffed, "Thanks."

Bellamy's smile faded a little, "aw come on princess." He jested.

Clarke rolled her eyes, "Thank you, your royal highness. I am so eternally grateful for cleaning my wound and stitching it back up." Sarcasm oozed through her words.

Bellamy grinned "You forgot about the part where I gave you my t-shirt."

Groaning, Clarke responded "And for lending me a shirt. Are we done now? Because I am freezing and I just want to sleep. Not that my tent will be but warmer anyway."

Bellamy glanced around the empty camp, "My tent is warm."

"Yeah, whatever, Bellamy. We all get that you're in charge." She scoffed.

"No, I mean you can stay with me in mine tonight. If you want too that is." He offered.

Clarke studied Bellamy's face suspiciously. "I'm not going to sleep with you. I'm not just another girl to add to your harem." She glared.

"That's not what I was implying." He grumbled, "Whatever, Clarke."

Bellamy started to walk off in the direction of his tent. He was angry with himself for ruining his opportunity to be close to her. Bellamy knew Clarke was stubborn and wouldn't sleep next to him willingly so he didn't know why he'd even asked.  
Clarke stood still in the same spot as before, shaking as the icy winds whipped around her. Her hair swirled, making a mess of golden curls around her face.  
Bellamy turned back to face her and sighed. "I'm not taking no for an answer, Clarke. Come on, you're freezing." He argued.

"I'm not sleeping in a tent with you, Bellamy." Clarke responded, agitated. She didn't know why but she wanted Bellamy to fight her on this. She wanted to be near to him but there was no way she could let him think that.

Bellamy strode forwards and scooped Clarke up and over her shoulder. "Bellamy!" Clarke shrieked. "Put me down!"

Bellamy laughed, "Get over yourself, princess."

Bellamy marched back to his tent and threw Clarke gently inside. He was right; it was a lot warmer in here. Clarke sighed contently at the warmth as she sat on the very edge of his bed.  
Bellamy stripped down into just his boxers and gestured to the bed, "Get in then."

"What?" Clarke replied. She wasn't expecting to be so close to him when he wasn't wearing many clothes.

Bellamy sighed, "Fine." And pulled back the fur blanket and slipped underneath, rolling onto his side so that he was facing the side of his tent.

Clarke sat on the edge for a while, wondering what to do. Finally she gave in, defeated, Clarke slid awkwardly under the blanket. She stayed as far from Bellamy as she could. Bellamy's tent was bigger than her own but there was only a small proximity between their bodies on the bed. Eventually, Clarke couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and she let her body drift into a light sleep.

Bellamy waited for Clarke's breathing to soften before her turned around to face her. Her hair fanned out around her head creating a golden halo. Bellamy smiled at how beautiful she was, even when she was asleep. He wished that he could sleep with her in his arms, her head against the smooth skin of his chest, just listening to the sounds of each others heart beat.  
In a sudden lapse of judgment, Bellamy slid his arm under Clarke and pulled her gently into his chest. Clarke woke but kept her eyes shut; waiting to see what Bellamy was going to do. Bellamy stroked the hair from her face and pulled her in closer as he wrapped an arm around her. Clarke was about to protest but realised that she liked being with him this way. Clarke snuggled into his arms and Bellamy smiled. Even if she was asleep it still felt good to hold her.


	2. Gifts

**A/N: ****_So i had this chapter written as well as chapter one but i wanted to wait to see if people actually wanted to read my work before i posted the rest of it. So here is chapter 2! reviews are what i live for. I am so invested in this ship i think i could cry if they don't get together on the show! _**

* * *

Clarke had been lulled back to sleep by the soothing motion of Bellamy's chest rising and falling against her back. It was an odd comfort but Clarke had never felt safer than being cuddled so close by Bellamy. She pondered on whether to let Bellamy know that she was awake when he pulled her into him that night but decided against it in case he freaked out and became distant with her. Just sleeping beside him, wrapped up in his arms felt more intimate than she had ever felt when being Finn.

When Clarke woke in the morning she thought about what she would say to Bellamy. Clarke rolled over to face where Bellamy was sleeping, only to realise he was gone. Was it something she'd done? She felt a pang of sadness in her chest at Bellamy's absence. She had no idea what the time was, maybe she'd slept in late. Clarke poked her head out of the tent. Almost everyone was up and completing the daily tasks that the hundred had to fulfil to make sure they stayed alive. Guilt spread through her. She had woken up late and left everyone else to pick up her slack. Clarke quickly pulled her hair back out of her face and slipped out of Bellamy's tent. She looked around the camp for him but he was no where to be seen. With a sigh, Clarke made her way over to the clean water. "Clarke?" a voice said from behind her.

Clarke span round, "Oh, Finn." She said disappointed. Clarke knew it wasn't Bellamy but a small part of her had hoped.

Finn looked annoyed. "Did you just come out of Bellamy's tent?" he questioned.

Clarke looked back confused. "Uh yeah."

Finn looked down at her clothes and her messy hair. "You're wearing his t-shirt and your hair is messy." Finn spat furiously.

Clarke realised what this must have looked like to Finn and just about everyone else who had noticed. She thought about explaining herself but decided not too. Seeing Finn get jealous gave her a sense of revenge. "What's your point, Finn." She replied agitated.

"Don't tell me that's where you were last night? You didn't sleep with him did you?" Finn growled as he shook Clarke's shoulders.

Clarke pushed him away, "Get off me Finn. I can do what I want. You don't own me." She hissed back.

"Clarke," Finn's voice softened. He moved his hand forwards to brush a loose strand of her blonde waves away from her face.

Clarke swatted his hand away angrily. "No, Finn. You don't get to do that kind of thing anymore. You're with Raven."

"But, Clarke-"

Clarke shoved past Finn and headed to the lake just outside of the camp. There would be others there washing and collecting water for the camp but it would be less crowded and most importantly, free from Finn and Raven. Clarke picked up her art supplies from the drop ship where she had left them last night, on her way to the lake.  
The lake was surrounded by large trees, kind of like the walls around camp. Clarke saw various birds flutter across the sky as she looked up to check how late in the day it was. Judging by the position of the sun it was way past noon. Clarke sat on a rock and sketched the lake for a while. The other people who had come too were almost finished washing their clothes, reminding Clarke that she needed to wash her own. She'd forgotten that she still wore Bellamy's black t-shirt and wondered whether anyone else had noticed. Although there was always a constant stream of girls flittering in and out of Bellamy's tent, she'd never seen any of them wearing his clothes. It was only a small thing but it made her feel a little bit special.  
When the last of the people started to head back to camp, Clarke trailed behind, not wanting to have to see Raven and Finn again later.  
As soon as they were back in camp, Clarke grabbed her rations and ate them on her way back to the drop ship where she had left her dirty t-shirt. When she got there, her t-shirt was gone. Clarke wondered if someone had dropped it back off at her own tent whilst she was still asleep in Bellamy's. Clarke looked around the camp for a while, trying to locate Bellamy, but yet again, he was gone. She sighed and strolled back to her tent. It was getting darker and colder by the second and Clarke didn't want to be stuck outside again, but she didn't want to be inside her tent either. Clarke heard Raven and Finn laughing out by the fire and relief washed over her. Clarke hurried to the tent in the hope that she could fall asleep before they came back. Hastily she flipped back the door to her tent and launched herself inside. On Clarke's bed, folded up ever so neatly, sat two things. A large fur blanket had been made from the panther Bellamy had killed last night and it covered almost half of her makeshift bed, even when it was folded. On top of that was her shirt, clean and dry. Clarke smiled at her gifts. So this was why Bellamy had been absent all day. It wasn't because she'd done something to annoy him; he was just giving her gifts.  
With a contagious grin on her face, Clarke bounced back out of her tent to find Bellamy. He still wasn't around camp so she assumed he was back in his tent.  
Clark arrived at Bellamy's tent quicker than she'd anticipated. She had no idea what to say. Nervously, she pulled back the flap to his tent. "Bellamy?" she whispered.

Bellamy span round to face Clarke. Clarke clamped her hand over her mouth and turned back around. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were changing." She apologised, although, she wasn't really sorry. Every contour of Bellamy's skin was burned into Clarke's mind forever, _that_ she wouldn't complain about.  
Bellamy chuckled. "I don't mind, princess."

Clarke gulped as she turned back around slowly, savouring every inch of his skin.  
"I take it you got your gifts, then?" Bellamy smiled ever so slightly.

Clarke bit her lip. Bellamy still hadn't put any more clothes on other than his underwear. "Uh yeah. Thank you." Clarke's heart pounded against her chest so hard she thought it would burst through her rib cage.

Bellamy took a few steps closer to Clarke and gazed into her eyes. His jaw clenched as his eyes ran over her body. Both of their breathing was a little ragged and they stared at each other longingly. Bellamy reached out behind her head and pulled her hair loose from its band, letting Clarke's hair fall around her face, framing her eyes in a golden glow. Clarke's lips parted as she gasped slightly. Gently, Bellamy brushed a few strands away from her face. It was the same motion that Finn had carried out but she'd hated it when Finn had done it. _Now _she felt like she was the only girl Bellamy had ever looked at. Bellamy's hand cupped Clarke's cheek as he leaned forward, brushing his lips across Clarke's before moving on to her neck. Bellamy nibbled at her skin in between soft kisses. Clarke continued to stand still, not wanting to move in case this was all a dream and moving would wake her up. "Bellamy." She murmured into his hair that curled and waved in all the right places, making him look professionally dishevelled. Bellamy groaned as his hands moved down to Clarke's waist, pulling her even closer to him. Clarke released a soft moan as he worked his way down her neck and across her chest.

This was all Bellamy had been thinking about for the past few days and now that it was actually happening, it was better than he could have ever imagined. "Princess," Bellamy whispered as he nibbled her ear lobe. Clarke gasped. This was incredible but ludicrous. This isn't what she came here for. Or was it? If Clarke let Bellamy have his way with her now, she'd just be another one of his conquests. "Bellamy, stop." She said wriggling from his grasp. Bellamy groaned in protest but Clarke stood her ground. "Bellamy, I didn't come here for this." She proclaimed.

Bellamy huffed, "Then what did you come here for?"

Clarke shrugged her shoulders because she wasn't really sure. "I don't know. To say thank you?"

"Okay then." Bellamy said as he stalked back over to Clarke, preparing for round two.

"No. I don't want to be just another one of your girls." Clarke sighed.

"Oh come on Princess." Bellamy tried one last time before Clarke pushed him and stormed out of his tent.

"Fuck." Bellamy swore as he hastily put on pants and a t-shirt. "Clarke, wait!" he called as he buttoned up his pants.  
Clarke turned around to face him.  
"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I just wanted to do that for so long and when it was finally happening I got carried away." Bellamy looked softly at Clarke before trailing his gaze back to the ground.  
Bellamy looked sheepish as Clarke walked back to meet him. "I'm not like your girls and giving me presents is not going to change my mind." She stated.

"Clarke, please just come back to my tent with me. We can talk, sit in silence, do whatever just don't leave." He pleaded.

Clarke shrugged. "Fine."

They walked back to Bellamy's tent in silence. Bellamy didn't want to say anything that could set her off again. He held the door open for her and then slipped inside after. Clarke sat down on his bed. She looked more comfortable than she had the night before. "I'm sorry." Bellamy whispered.  
"What am I to you?" Clarke questioned abruptly.

Bellamy looked startled. "What?"

"You said we could talk, so let's talk. What am I to you? A one time hook up? Another conquest? What?"

"I don't know. I haven't really thought a lot about it." That was a lie. Bellamy had thought about Clarke ever since she'd put Atom to rest. She was the brave princess. He couldn't admit that he had ever present feelings for her though. That would make him weak and vulnerable, something he couldn't afford.

Clarke looked disappointed. "So I _am_ just a hook up." She sniffed. "You gave me that blanket because you knew I wasn't going to be as easy as your other girls in your harem."  
Clarke stood back up and started towards the door. "Now we got that sorted we can get on with our lives."

Bellamy reached out and grabbed hold of Clarke's wrist. "_Wait._" He pleaded.

"What-" Clarke stuttered as Bellamy pulled her back down next to him.

"I really like you." Bellamy confessed.

Clarke gasped, she looked almost pleased. She felt almost happy, until she realised he would probably say anything to get her to stay.  
"I'm not an idiot Bellamy."

Bellamy thrust himself forwards and crushed his lips against hers. Clarke tried to protest but became lost in the moment. Bellamy's lips were a little rough but full of passion. He wrapped his arms around Clarke's wait and pulled her into his lap. They're kissing continued. Clarke could feel the tip of Bellamy's tongue pressing against her bottom lip and she parted her mouth to let him in. Bellamy groaned as the kiss deepened. Just as Clarke was expecting Bellamy to take things further he stopped. Clarke gasped as her breathing was laboured. Bellamy clenched his jaw as he fit his hand with Clarke's. "I will make you see how much I like you." Bellamy murmured into the tiny amount of space left between them.  
Clarke gulped. "Okay." She nodded, biting her lip. "I should probably go."  
Bellamy looked sad to be a part from her but he released her anyway.  
Clarke left the tent running her thumb across her lips where Bellamy Blake had once been.


	3. Conflicted

**A/N: ****_Your guys' response to this story has been amazing and i heart you all. Reviews are what i live for. In this chapter i really tried to capture why Bellamy is the way he is with Clarke so i hope you like it! Don't forget to leave a review because it just means the world to me._**

* * *

Clarke managed to sneak back into her tent without waking Finn or Raven who were cuddled up tightly under a blanket. Usually that would have upset Clarke but right now; she felt nothing but butterflies for Bellamy Blake. The sensation felt alien to her. How could she have developed anything other than pure irritation for him. Bellamy was undeniably attractive but he was also hot headed and aggressive and a total ass half the time but recently he'd shown Clarke that he did indeed have a softer side. She hadn't realised it before because all of his caring emotions had been solely focused on Octavia. Clarke knew Bellamy struggled to express his feelings, she'd seen it in his eyes when he'd confessed to liking Clarke. The way he'd kissed her with so much fervour instead of talking about what was going on between them. She also saw it in the way he dealt with Octavia. If he would go a bit easier on Octavia, she might listen to him more.

Clarke knew she should probably put her own shirt back on but the one Bellamy had given to her still smelt faintly of him. Clarke wriggled down under her new blanket and sighed contently.

The next morning Clarke woke up early, she wanted to catch up on work she missed yesterday. Plus, her constant thoughts about Bellamy were keeping her brain awake, not that she minded too much. It was nice to think about someone other than Finn for a change. Even though he hadn't done much, Clarke still felt like Bellamy really did mean what he said. Whether this made her naive or not, she didnt know. Clarke spent a little more time than usual on her hair. She'd never worried too much about it before but now she'd gotten Bellamy interested, she didn't want him to leave her for another girl like Finn had. Not surprisingly, Bellamy was awake too. By the looks of things he'd gone to the lake to wash. His hair was wet and sparkled under the morning sun. Droplets of water trickled down his bare torso. Clarke smiled awkwardly at Bellamy, not quite sure what the appropriate reaction was. Bellamy flashed a cheeky grin back and nodded his head in the direction of his tent. Clarke bit her lip as she nervously followed Bellamy. She'd never felt this way with Finn.  
Once outside of his tent, Bellamy held the flap open for Clarke to enter first. A few moments later Bellamy followed. Clarke had her back to him, observing the items Bellamy had collected and kept in his tent like a table made from pieces of the drop ship. She didn't hear Bellamy enter after her and she jumped when he kissed the nape of her neck softly. "Hey." He murmured.  
Clarke turned around to face Bellamy, smiling. Bellamy pulled his hand from behind his back holding a small, pale pink flower with exotic looking petals. He slipped the flower behind Clarke's ear and smiled sweetly. It was so strange to see him smile but it felt amazing to know that it was her that had made him smile. They stood there a while, just gazing at each other, Bellamy still half naked, as usual. No matter how hard she tried, she just could not wait for his touch much longer. Clarke took the first step forward and placed her hand on his chest above his heart. She could feel his pulse begin to quicken at her touch as she licked her lips. Bellamy reached forwards, putting his hands on her waist and pulled her forwards. He bent down and grazed his lips upon Clarke's forehead before trailing back down to meet her lips. Clarke melted into his embrace, running her hands through is messy mop of hair, tugging slightly, making him groan. The kiss deepened as Bellamy lifted Clarke up to his waist. Clarke wrapped her legs around him to steady her as she explored his mouth further. She moaned softly as he ran his hands down her back and held them firmly across her bum. Gently, Bellamy shifted them towards his bed, laying Clarke down first before placing his hands either side of her to support his weight. Their legs tangled together as they continued to kiss intensely. Bellamy bit Clarke's lip and tugged at it playfully. Her hands trailed down his neck and along his back. Clarke shrugged off her jacket and began to pull at Bellamy's pants. His grin smouldered as he helped Clarke free herself from her clothing. They moaned and groaned into each other until they were both finally free from the constricting material. "Wait." Bellamy hushed.  
Clarke sat up. "What?" she stammered, out of breath.  
Bellamy threw her his shirt that she was wearing. "Put this back on, quickly."  
Confused, Clarke dressed as quickly as she could. Had she done something wrong? She knew she'd only ever been with one person just the one time but surely she couldn't have done something to ruin the _whole_ moment. Bellamy had also changed back into his own clothes. To Clarke's dismay, he even put a shirt on. Just then, Jasper poked his head through the tent. "Bell- _Clarke_?" he said quizzically.  
Bellamy stood up and walked towards Jasper. "Were just discussing where to keep the guns we found. What do you want?" Bellamy growled.  
"Some of the others who went to collect water this morning said they saw Murphy hovering round the wall." Jasper said worried.  
"Dammit." Bellamy hissed. "Show me." Murphy couldn't have been far when Bellamy had left to wash earlier. How could he have missed him?

Jasper nodded and left the tent. Bellamy began to follow. He turned back to face Clarke. "Sorry princess, duty calls." He kissed her on the forehead and left.  
Bellamy knew that how he'd left her was kind of rude but that was who he was to everyone in camp. That was they way he had to be to stay in charge. As long as he was in power, he could keep Clarke and Octavia safe. Bellamy also knew that he didn't have to be that person with Clarke, but old habits die hard.

Clarke stood alone in his tent for a few more moments.  
"What the hell just happened?" Clarke sighed to herself. The sudden realisation that Murphy had been hanging around near camp shook Clarke back into reality. She ran out of the tent to try and catch up with Jasper and Bellamy. "Guys, wait up." She called.

The boys looked back at Clarke. "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you." She stated.

Bellamy shook his head. "No way, too dangerous for you, princess." Back on the Ark he had let Octavia out of their section because he knew that was what she wanted and in doing so his mother got floated and Octavia locked away. There was no way in hell he would fuck up like that again.

Clarke scoffed. "You're not serious?"  
Bellamy met her icy stare. "Oh my god. You are." Clarke laughed sarcastically.

"Go back to camp." Bellamy argued. He couldn't have her being taken by grounders or killed by them or even Murphy. She was too much for him to risk, even if he did crave her presence.

"Hey, we're _both_ leaders." Clarke barked back.

_"Exactly_. What happens if we both get killed?" Bellamy reasoned. He hated the thought of Clarke even scratching her skin on brambles, let alone her being dead. Death is so final and he'd never ever get to show her how much he cared for her. He needed a lifetime to do it.

Clarke shrugged. "We're _not_ going to die."

"You don't know that." Bellamy said, looking into Clarke's eyes, hoping she would understand his reasoning.

Jasper continued to stay silent, looking at the floor.

Bellamy took Clarke's arm and pulled her to the side. "I don't want to argue with you." He said softly. It hurt him to make her so angry with him but at least this way she'd be alive.

"Then bring me with you."

Bellamy sighed, stroking Clarke's hand discreetly. "No. I don't want you to get hurt. The camp can't lose its only healer."

Clarke nodded. "_Right_. Of course." She yanked her hand away from Bellamy and stomped back to her tent.  
Clarke hated that she was only needed because she was the medic. For once she just wanted to be needed for any reason other than to treat sick people. Bellamy was just as stubborn as she was except he only did these things because of his ego and pride or just to be a dick. He couldn't just let her come along with him. It was like he was stuck in some other era where women can't keep up and therefore should have to stay behind. She was in charge here too and if there was a threat to the camp then she wanted to know about it. Clarke knew that leaving camp to try and find Bellamy and Jasper anyway would be a foolish idea but she had to prove her worth somehow. She just didn't know _how._  
Clarke sat in her tent for a while, sulking. She was cold too but refused to wrap herself in the fur Bellamy had given her. Her stubbornness would forever be her downfall. With Bellamy absent for the day, it gave her time to think about him properly, without his perfectly sculpted body to distract her from the truth. Bellamy hadn't shown many people kindness. Clarke was barely an exception to this. He was rude and condescending a lot of the time and had a tendency to be quite cruel. She'd witnessed this first hand with Lincoln, the grounder. But to be fair, he'd looked to her for permission and she had granted it. She was just as much as a monster as he was.  
The camp had been mostly quiet up until now. Clarke could hear shouts and the sounds of feet scuffling along the ground. Since Clarke was technically in charge, she hurried out of her tent to see what the commotion was. People gathered around the entrance to the camp but parted down the middle, shouting abuse at whoever was at the centre of it. Clarke spotted Monty near the back and jogged over to meet him. "Hey, what's going on?" Clarke was too short to see past the taller people from the hundred.  
Monty looked down at Clarke and frowned, "Hang on," he said as he pushed some of the campers to the side, creating an empty space for Clarke to stand in so that she could see. Clarke gasped. "Look who's back." Monty growled.  
Bellamy and one of his followers strode up the aisle created by the hundred, dragging a beaten and bloody Murphy with them. Jasper trailed behind with what looked like a cut lip and a busted nose.  
Clarke rushed forwards to check that he was okay. After being reassured he would be fine, Clarke caught up with Bellamy. "You caught him and brought him back _here_?" she stormed.  
Bellamy looked back at her nonchalantly.  
Clarke groaned. "This is probably what he wanted, you know that right? Out there he has to fend for himself without any other human contact and now you've gone and brought him back to the drop ship where he'll be dry and kept alive by _our_ resources. _Resources_ we can't afford to waste on the likes on _him_." She spat.  
Bellamy smirked. "Oh trust me princess, he's going to wish he was never born when I'm through with him."

"Why? What are you going to do to him?" Clarke questioned.

Bellamy wrapped a piece of cloth around his fist whilst two of his followers tied Murphy up. "Whatever the hell I want." He snarled, facing Murphy.

Clarke looked worried. This was the guy who'd arrived the first day on earth, not the one who gave her sweet gifts or picked flowers for her. Clarke placed her hand on Bellamy's forearm, gently. "You don't need to do anything serious." She said, warning him.

Bellamy sighed. "Yes I do. This is what everyone expects of me." He looked down at his fist. "This is who everyone needs me to be." He whispered. Bellamy cleared his throat; his expression changed from damaged back to aggressive again and grinned evilly at Murphy. "Plus, someone needs to teach this piece of scum that he's not to come back. And if he does, I'm going to kill him."

Clarke hated Murphy just as much as everyone else in the camp, maybe even more so but none of the hundred should have the power to say who lives and who dies. "Bellamy, you're _not_ this person and you don't _have_ to be this person."  
Clarke moved so that she was stood facing Bellamy, her eyes locked onto his. "I _know_ you're _not_ this person. I've seen who you are. You're sweet and gentle and you're a protector. All Murphy needs is a warning. You can give him that." Clarke tried as hard as she could to convince Bellamy she was right. He didn't need to add another death to his conscience. She knew he could go too far and he'd never be able to take it back.  
Bellamy looked pained, as if he couldn't decide to listen to his angel, _Clarke_ or whether to trust the devil, the person he needed to be.  
Bellamy shifted his weight and looked at Clarke. "Who you have to be down here, and who you are, are completely different people, Clarke."

Clarke looked defeated.

"Hold him still." Bellamy spat. "You don't have to be here for this princess."  
Bellamy didn't want to taint Clarke's soul the way he'd tainted his own. He knew he was going to hell for the things he'd done but there was no turning back now. He could only prevent this path from others.  
"No," Clarke declared. "You do this with me here or not at all."

Confliction spread across Bellamy's face. "Don't do this, Clarke." He warned.

Clarke crossed her arms, a fierce glare on her face. Bellamy admired how she could always stand her ground but right now, he wished she'd just give in.

Bellamy cracked his knuckles and walked over to Murphy and sneered.

Clarke looked away as Bellamy slammed his fist into Murphy's jaw.


	4. Passion Part One

**_Okay so first of all i would like to say that i am so very sorry it took me this long to upload this chapter. I have been super busy with exams but they are over with now and i am happy to continue with this fic as long as you guys will have me. Secondly i would like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter but it is coming in two parts. I thought that i should upload this first half now and just let you know part two is being written today. Thank you for being patient, staying with me and leaving lovley reviews. I appreciate it all and it means a lot to me that you guys enjoy my work! Also, do you think i should change this to an M rating? _**

* * *

Clarke tried her best to hide her cringes from him every time Bellamy's fist connected with some already bruised part of Murphy's body. In the beginning, he had tried his best to fight back, he spat at Bellamy and snarled but now, he just stayed there, limp, his eyes swollen shut. She hadn't felt that sorry for him at the start but, just seeing him without an ounce of fight left in him, not a hint of Murphy really stirred something in her.  
"Bellamy, that's enough." She said as sternly as she could. Clarke tried not to let her voice waver, couldn't let them know she felt sympathy towards Murphy. It was hard enough to admit it to herself.  
Bellamy grunted a response as he continued to stab and jab with his fists which were bloodied just as much as Murphy was but she couldn't tell who's blood stained the cloth wrapped around his hands.  
Clarke stepped forwards, placing her gentle hands onto his bicep; it pulsed with anger, frustration and heat. "I said _enough_." She commanded.  
Bellamy's hands dropped to his sides as his eyes slipped to meet Clarke's. "Its okay." She reassured. He nodded and stepped away from Murphy. Clarke eyed Murphy whilst trying to usher Bellamy away from the scene, she was just about sure he wasn't dead. Clarke re focused her attention onto the empty shell that seem to be Bellamy. She took his bloodied hands and inspected the damage done to his split knuckles. "I want you to get rid of these cloths and go and wait in your tent. I'll be back for you in a minute."  
Bellamy nodded absently and climbed down the steps of the drop ship and out into the camp.  
As soon as Bellamy had left, Clarke rushed over to Murphy. "Murphy, can you hear me?" she said urgently as she tried to take in all of the damage Bellamy had caused with just the use of his fists. Murphy nodded ever so slightly, wincing at the movement. "Okay, good. I'm going to get some things to clean you up. I'll be right back."  
Clarke rushed to collect as little as she could to treat Murphy. She didn't want to waste their supplies on him but she also couldn't let him die, it wasn't in her nature.  
Clarke washed the dirt and blood from Murphy and set his nose back into the correct position. He growled when Clarke had touched his skin but made no attempt to push her away. "I'm going to let you go. Not now, there are people still awake in camp. I'll come back later when everyone is asleep. Okay?" She wasn't sure this was the right thing to do for the camp but she knew this was the right thing to do for her. She couldn't have his death on her conscious.

Clarke poured some clean water into a bowl and grabbed a cloth to wash Bellamy's fists with and a few bandages to wrap around them after. She slid into his tent and placed her supplies on his makeshift table. Bellamy was sat on his bed, staring vacantly at the walls of his tent. Clarke dipped the clean cloth into the water, "This doesn't mean I'm not still very mad at you."  
Bellamy said nothing. Clarke sighed. "I'm not sure I understand what you're going through right now or why you feel like you need to be this person that I can clearly see you're not but I am here and I want to help you." She took his hands in her own and carefully washed away the blood. He looked so broken; he couldn't even look at her.  
Bellamy couldn't bring himself to meet Clarke's gaze. He knew she disapproved of everything he did, but she doesn't know he does these things to protect her, to protect them all. Giving up who he really is was a small price to pay to ensure that he could keep Octavia and Clarke and even everyone else in the camp safe. As long as he was in power, he would show no weakness, he would keep them all safe.

Clarke finished cleaning his wounds and placed the dirtied cloth and water back onto the table. "Hey," she said placing her hand under his chin, tilting his gaze to meet hers. "I'm sorry." He whispered so softly, it was almost lost in the hustle and bustle of the hundred shuffling around camp. A tear escaped from Bellamy's eye and Clarke caught it on her finger tip. It was such a rare thing that she was sure she'd never see again, she almost didn't want to ever lose it, to keep it someplace safe so that she'd always know that it was real, this moment was real. Bellamy tilted his chin just a little closer to Clarke and brought his mouth down onto hers. She responded almost instantly, moving her lips against his as he pulled her down into his lap. She gasped and moaned into him and he parted her mouth with his tongue and slipped it inside, rubbing against her own. She wrapped her hands around his neck whilst she pushed herself closer to him. Bellamy groaned into the crook of her neck as he sucked, kissed and lapped at her skin, finding pleasure in hearing her gasp and moan in response. Bellamy slipped his hands under Clarke's t-shirt, caressing her soft skin around her breasts. "Bellamy," she moaned into his ear. He was quickly rising against her as she gasped as his touch. Clarke tugged at the hem of Bellamy's shirt, urging him to take it off. Bellamy tore away his shirt, panting. "Your turn princess." He smiled as he began to pull away Clarke's clothing. Bellamy groaned with pleasure as he realised Clarke wasn't even wearing a bra and her breasts bounced lightly while he hands wandered over her bare body. Clarke gasped even louder, but knew they would have to keep it down if they didn't want anybody to notice. She laid soft kisses starting at his shoulder, trailing down his perfectly toned stomach before stopping at the edge of his pants. "Take them off." She purred. Bellamy gladly obliged, he was already so big that he was almost bursting out of his boxers anyway. There seemed to be a mutual understanding between them that there was no talking needed and they just needed to be there for each other. Bellamy pulled Clarke around so that she was now laid on his bed, her only clothing left was her panties.


	5. Passion Part Two

_**Two chapters in one night! well isnt this a change! I'm not that happy with this chapter because it's been so long since i wrote anything for it so it might take a chapter or two to really get back into it. Anyways i hope this is okay for now. Your support has been amazing and i just want to thank you all for the nice reviews! you guys are the best. Thank you to the people who pointed out about the technical difficulty! i've re posted this chapter now so lets hope that fixes it! **_

* * *

Clarke stirred gently against Bellamy's bare torso. Her light breath tickled against his skin but he didn't mind. Her hair fell softly over her eyes and in this moment she had never looked so beautiful Bellamy thought. He knew that they wouldn't have much time to be alone together before he was needed by the rest of the camp but Bellamy was afraid to wake Clarke In case she would regret their moment of complete passion. This was a perfect moment of bliss before she woke.  
Clarke's eyes fluttered open and she smiled sleepily at the sight of Bellamy holding her close. They had finally given themselves to each other and it felt great. There was no turning back now, no more acting coy and like she didn't really care, Because she knew that nothing had ever felt more right than when she was with him.  
Bellamy gazed at Clarke hopefully and his heart thumped a little quicker in anticipation. A part of him was always going to worry that she would toss him aside and run back to Finn. Finn was kind and against violence, everything Clarke wants. He was just waiting for her to realise her mistake. But for now he would take whatever he could get because she was the only reason he felt like a normal guy anymore. Clarke blocked out the rest of the world and just holding her silenced everything else.  
Clarke brushed her golden locks from her eyes and lightly pressed her lips along Bellamy's chest. "Hi." She smiled.  
He smiled back, his heart fluttering full of hope. "Did you sleep okay?"  
Clarke traced her fingers along his jaw line before placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I slept very comfortably. I liked sleeping in your arms. It was nice."  
An unmaskable grin took over Bellamy's face. "Really? You don't regret what happened?"  
She shifted from Bellamy's arms and straddled him as she cupped his face between her palms. "Bellamy, the time I have spent with you has been the greatest times of my life. And waking up like this next to you just makes it even better."  
Bellamy was wrong. _This _was the perfect moment. "I love you." Bellamy blurted out in a soft whisper. He studied her face, waiting for her reaction before looking away out of fear for the worst. A part of him hoped that she hadn't heard because there was no way she could love him back, he was a monster and he didn't deserve her. But the other part of him hoped that she had heard him and that she loved him too or was at least heading in that direction.  
After what had felt like an eternity, Clarke climbed away from Bellamy and sat down next to him. She wasn't sure that she had heard him correctly and there was no way she would embarrass herself by telling him that she loved him too when he hadn't in fact said it first. They sat in silence, staring awkwardly at the ground. She had clearly heard him wrong and there was nothing left to do but leave. Clarke began to push herself up from the floor before Bellamy grabbed her hand. He continued to stare forwards, not looking at her. Clarke wondered what he was thinking. Probably that she shouldn't mention their time spent together to anyone else. She thought he wanted to be with her; after all he did seem genuinely relieved when she had opened up to telling him that she loved spending time with him. Suddenly, Bellamy stood up tall and took both of Clarke's hands in his. "I am in love with you." He confessed.  
She _had _heard him! "Bellamy-."  
He rubbed her hand with his thumb. "No, please let me finish or I'll never have the courage to do this again. Clarke, I am so in love with you my heart hurts. It physically pains me when I can't reach out and brush away that strand of hair from your eyes, when I cant just kiss you in the middle of the camp so that everyone knows that you are mine. You make me question everything about myself and I like that. You make me into a decent guy and I know I'm rambling but please just give me a shot."  
His cheeks were flushed and she could hear his heart beating even though they weren't stood that close. Everything he had said had been just what she needed to hear from him. The biggest smile spread across her face. She had never wanted to need someone this much but here she was. "damn you Bellamy Blake." She laughed before kissing him so passionately that her lips felt bruised and her knees turned to jelly. She pulled away, still gazing contently into his warm brown eyes. "I love you too."  
Bellamy pulled her even closer, trailing his thumb across her pink lips. "Stay here with me for a while." He said seductively. This was everything he could ever need. If they left the tent it would all be gone and Bellamy just wanted to live the rest of his life in this moment with Clarke.  
She wanted to stay in his arms forever. "But what about the rest of the camp? Wont they need us?"  
Bellamy groaned. "I'm sure they can manage without us for another hour or so."  
She raised an eyebrow. They both laughed as Bellamy pulled Clarke back down onto the bed.


End file.
